<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be safe by Fangirlmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409037">Be safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon'>Fangirlmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Spencer Reid, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:26:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan snaps at his team as a result of feeling like he can't help Spencer properly.</p>
<p>____</p>
<p>AU in which Derek Morgan's reason to leave the BAU is he took on the position as a Teamleader with the LAPD Swat. </p>
<p>[This is based on "criminal minds" and "S.W.A.T", Derek Morgan and Daniel Harrelson are the same person in this AU]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan &amp; Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would advise you to read the previous part first for a better understanding of the storyline.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek would lie if he wouldn't feel bad about coming home late. Spencer had adjusted,got himself a library card as his first action as a free man completely on his own in LA and was lost in books ever since. He cut his hair short again and shaved his face completely. If Morgan didn't just have a coffee he would have thought he was dreaming of Reid a couple years back when he came home and was greeted by the new look. The kid bought clothes in a thrift store he found while wandering through the city and was in general seem to be doing okay for what happened,at least as long as the sun was shining and he had something to do because as Derek walked up the stairs,still in his work clothes,he could hear a whimper coming from Reids room. The kid always leaves the door open,letting the light from the corridor shine in.</p>
<p>"Reid?" With a hand on his gun, Morgan moved into his friends room to find him asleep on the bed. "Spencer?" The kid was breathing heavily. "Kid wake up." Carefully he touched him,laying him on his bag. "Spencer!" The raised voice was what made the agent jerk up and look around the room. "Hey, you are okay,I am here." Derek let's himself down on the bed before Spencer nearly throws himself in his arms. "Its okay,I am here. Whatever it was,it was just a dream." If he really thought about it, this was the first time Spencer actually showed emotion beside from anger and absolut fear about his last year. He was sitting there sobbing as quietly as possible in his best friend neck before the sound of Morgans phone scared him and he backed away. </p>
<p>"Oh shit, its work." Apologetic he looked at the face covered in tears that shine from the light coming from the corridor. He had installed the lamp on the same day Spencer spend his first night here. "I will be back in no time and then we can talk about it if you want."</p>
<p>"Be safe." </p>
<p>"I'll try." Derek got up from the bad and headed to the door before he stopped. "This wasn't about my job was it? You didn't saw what happened today at that company on TV didn't you?"</p>
<p>"I did."</p>
<p>"Oh kid." There would be time for this,he read the text message right away and he was close to the station. "You are allowed to call me or the station to ask if I am okay. You don't have to sit here and hope I will come home." </p>
<p>"I didn't want to distract you."</p>
<p>"You wouldn't okay?" As quickly as it was possible with still making him feel safe he hugged Reid one more time before he sprinted to his car and made his way to the station. </p>
<p>"What was that?" Angry the Teamleader looked at his colleagues. "The mirror? Its about the details."</p>
<p>"I am sorry boss." Ashamed Chris looked down. The hostage was fine, at least one of two the other was shot by the suspect. </p>
<p>"Sorry doesn't always cut it. Where were your minds at?"</p>
<p>"We tried our best."</p>
<p>"That wasn't your best,Street." Morgan paused before continuing. "And Tan what were you thinking about? Some chick? You go in there you are focused."</p>
<p>"It won't happen again boss."</p>
<p>"It better not."</p>
<p>"I think it's late and we are all exhausted-"</p>
<p>"Than train better, if you are on duty you are ready to give one hundred percent or call in sick. Do you get that?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"All of you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, boss."</p>
<p>"Good. Get home, get some rest. I will see you later." Rationally he knew he was being to hard on them, but sometimes they would have to get told off to remember that they have to give everything. He let them get to the lockers first and pulled out his phone to write Spencer. "I am fine, do you want me to get breakfast?"</p>
<p>He got a response in no time. "That would be nice."  </p>
<p>"I'll be home soon." </p>
<p>"I heard somebody ordered some croissants?" With the white paper back he entered the room just to bite his tongue a few seconds later because he found out that Spencer had fallen asleep on the couch. "Sorry kid."</p>
<p>"I was just napping."</p>
<p>"I am looking forward to do that too."</p>
<p>"Was it hard?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"The case or situation whatever you call it." Morgan debated for a moment and then decided that Spencer was better off having information about what he does all day than letting his mind piece something together.</p>
<p>"It was okay, nothing unusual. A man hold two people hostage in a little store."</p>
<p>"Are they okay?"</p>
<p>"They will be."</p>
<p>"Is your team okay?"</p>
<p>"No physical damage but their boss might had to tell them off for not doing their best.They were unfocused." Morgan placed the bag in front of Reid and puts his jacket over a chair when he spoke up. "What about you? You wanna talk about your dream?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"C'mon I was in that dream,I have a right to know." </p>
<p>"No you don't." Confused Reid looked at his friend. "Is that a saying?"</p>
<p>"No,don't worry I was just making that up." Reid ate in silence for a few minutes before he came up with another question,a habit that was also more present now than at the time Morgan left. </p>
<p>"When do you have to go to work tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"1AM." Morgan could tell the kid was bothered by that answer but couldn't tell why so he tried his best. "If you don't want to be alone you can ask and I will stay."</p>
<p>"Its not that,its just that you work a lot and when you normally would have the little time that you get to rest,I am here and keep you from it. I mean I don't think you would have got yourself this kind of breakfast before going to bed."</p>
<p>"That is not a bad thing."</p>
<p>"It is,I am interrupting your life,you had to come to Virginia-"</p>
<p>"I didn't have to do anything. I came because I wanted to." </p>
<p>"And now I am here and I am taking up your space and time and- and- you can't do your job properly- and-"</p>
<p>"Why can I not do my job properly?" </p>
<p>"Well if your whole team was unfocused and not giving one hundred percent and not just one if them they probably copied it from they team leader don't you think?" Right, Reid was a profiler. </p>
<p>"You are not the reason."</p>
<p>"Than what is it?"</p>
<p>The kid was right,Spencer brought the restlessness in this house, when Morgan had to sleep after a night shift Spencer would be fully awake and when he got a night to sleep,he would wake up whenever there was movement in the house. And what was probably the biggest reason for this unsettling feeling was that he was afraid of the moment Spencer would break. He looked so fine and okay with everything,it didn't sit right with Morgan. But he couldn't tell him that.</p>
<p>"They cut the budgets again and I am just worried how a friend of mine is dealing with not getting paid enough for the overtime. He's got the fourth kid on the way."</p>
<p>"Oh,I am sorry to hear that."</p>
<p>"He will get through it,even though he doesn't take a penny from anyone."</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"Man pride,I don't know."</p>
<p>"I have the feeling that you have to deal with that a lot in your field." It took Morgan a bit but than he realised the little smirk on the kid's lips.</p>
<p>"Hey! I am not like that."</p>
<p>"I am just saying, Derek Morgan from ten years back would have also fit perfectly into SWAT." A chuckle escape the older man's lips. </p>
<p>"Alright kid, the Derek Morgan from the present has to get his sleep. And you do too."</p>
<p>"I will."</p>
<p>"Okay,wake me up if there is anything you need."</p>
<p>"Sleep well,dream something nice." </p>
<p>He actually did get a few hours of sleep, and when he stepped into the living room he saw Spencer being cuddled with blanket on the couch while reading a book. "Is there a limit on renting books?"</p>
<p>"Yes,you can only get five but if you give them back you can get new ones."</p>
<p>"Lucky you,huh."</p>
<p>"In prison I had couldn't read as much as I want."</p>
<p>"The down side of prison." Morgan joked,getting himself a water.</p>
<p>"There was worse." If Morgan noticed another thing it was that Spencer's ability to get jokes and social clues got  worse again after prison. "One time I got beat up in my cell, that wasn't nice."</p>
<p>"Getting beat up usually never is."</p>
<p>"I know. I've got experience. Did you ever get beat up?"</p>
<p>"Look at me,no one would dare to try." He only response he got was the sound of Spencer turning the page. "I'll be home late,please don't forget to eat."</p>
<p>"I will."</p>
<p>"Have you talked to the guy,what was his name again-"</p>
<p>"No and I don't want to yet."</p>
<p>"Okay, call me if you need anything." He got the same response as before. </p>
<p>"Before we start the shift I want to apologise for last night. We weren't perfect but that was as much my fault as it was yours and I am sorry that I made you guys look like it was all on you." In silent the team watched their boss as he continued. "I let personal problems take the best of my thoughts when I should have been only focused on getting the job done and I am a human,I can not promise that it won't happen again but I will give my best."</p>
<p>"We get it,its already forgotten." Chris gave him a warm smile.</p>
<p>"Don't forget what I told you we still have to work on the mistakes just know that they weren't all yours but also mine."</p>
<p>"I actually signed us in on a training program that supports that. Spotting the details."</p>
<p>"Thank you,Deacon. I appreciate that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>